


Silent

by Melime



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Maze preferred actions, Linda preferred words.





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Silêncio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856302) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Femslashfeb's [2019 prompt table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl), Day 08 - Silent.

In her most honest moments, Maze was silent.

Words were complicated, and people so often used them to lie and pretend. She hated that, hated how easy it was for humans to manipulate others with words.

She always preferred actions, it was harder for actions to be false, at least when you took in them as a whole. People could lie with their words all the time, but they couldn't lie with their actions all the time.

Linda was the opposite of her.

Linda was good with words, and with her, words had a power. They could make other people realize things they hadn't thought about.

But that wasn't for Maze. She always preferred that action revealed things.

They were speaking two different languages, and it was so hard to understand each other sometimes.

And Maze could tell that Linda was trying to use her language, trying to make the actions count, but she always had to talk about it, and talk and talk and talk, and Maze couldn't understand why it was so important to talk about things when actions should speak for themselves.

And Maze tried to talk about feelings, even though sometimes it made no sense for her. She tried to talk about them because that was what Linda thought was important, because Linda needed those words.

But Maze was always more honest when she was silent, when she wasn't trying to speak someone else's language.

She could fight the whole world to keep Linda safe. Immortals, angels, the goddess of all creation, she didn't care if she was just one demon, she would fight anyone that hurt Linda or that threatened to hurt her, and she would win, because she was fighting for something that mattered.

And she could remember, remember what was important to Linda, even if it was something that Maze didn't care about. That was a true proof that she cared, because honestly it was so much easier not to care, and people liked such pointless things, even Linda, even though she was such a fascinating human.

She could go out with Linda, remind her that it was important to just have fun, that she was alive and sometimes that was all that mattered, and she could even contain that fun only to things that Linda would like, leaving out the bar fights most of the time.

And if she tried really hard, she could tell Linda that she cared.

But despite all that she did to show it, Maze couldn't tell Linda that she loved her.

She was always more honest with her actions than she was with her words.


End file.
